


Insubordinate

by otherscott



Series: EXO Mob AU [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Consensual Violence, Drug Use, M/M, Mob AU, Porn With Plot, Smut, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:05:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2277777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otherscott/pseuds/otherscott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun crosses a line and Suho has to punish him for it. Jongin is a good friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insubordinate

Jongin noticed that ever since Sehun came back from his mission in China, he and Suho bickered a lot more than ever before. He didn’t think about it in too much detail, but since he was best friends with Sehun he had insider information: Suho kept trying to send Sehun out on field missions, and Sehun didn’t want to go. Jongin could understand that; he had just gone on his field mission and he didn’t like it one bit. It was too high-anxiety, and Sehun was basically a pampered Persian house cat.

So when Sehun and Suho started arguing loudly in the room he had been working with Baekhyun and Chanyeol in, Jongin figured it was about work. He was right, because Suho was saying something about taking Sehun with Guangzhou with him, and Sehun was resisting. Jongin laughed a little at the thought. When Sehun came back from his stint in China he had whined for weeks about how much he hated it; there was no way Suho could convince Sehun to go again.

“What’s going on?” Chanyeol leaned over to Jongin and spoke in a hushed voice, looking at Sehun and Suho squabbling by the door.

Jongin shrugged and looked in the direction of Chanyeol’s gaze. Suho was trying to impart Sehun with some sort of information, and he kept grabbing his shoulder to turn Sehun back to face him since Sehun was turning away. Jongin noticed Sehun glancing over at him and rolling his eyes, and Jongin smiled a little. Even when getting yelled at by the most dangerous man in Korea Sehun could still be a brat. Jongin thought it was endearing.

Sehun pouted at Jongin and started to walk over to him, and Jongin froze a little. He didn’t want Sehun to bring this heat over to where he had been having a perfectly fine space-out session. Suho grabbed Sehun’s shoulder and spun him around, still spitting fire, and Jongin didn’t know whether or not to be appreciative. “Don’t walk away from me, you little shit. You can’t ignore me.”

“Don’t make it seem like you’re giving me a choice when you’ve already decided things for me, ahhh!” Sehun groaned at Suho and closed his eyes. “I know you’re going to take me to Guangzhou even though I don’t want to go. You never think about what I want.”

Suho scoffed. “What the hell are you talking about? I’m doing this for you! You want to get a promotion, don’t you?”

“Hyuuung, I don’t care.”

“Sehun, come on. Pull your fucking weight.”

“Assign me something here! I don’t want to go to China!”

Jongin could see Baekhyun and Chanyeol grinning at each other and he fought back a smile of his own, afraid to be spotted by Suho. Sehun glanced in Jongin’s direction as Suho yelled at him some more, and Sehun shot him a small smile. Jongin tried his best not to reciprocate.

Suho grabbed the front of Sehun’s blazer and yanked on him. Jongin thought that Sehun was comically taller than Suho, but Suho still exuded much more power than Jongin had ever felt in his life. “Pay attention to me when I’m talking to you.”

“I’m done with this conversation,” Sehun replied shortly.

Baekhyun made a soft sound of wonder, going unnoticed by the arguing couple but making Chanyeol laugh. “Whaa, Sehun-ah is so brave.” Sehun started to walk over to Jongin as an exit strategy, but Suho grabbed onto him again and pulled him back.

“You’re a fucking brat, you know that? A fucking brat. I don’t know why I put up with you, not when you talk to me like this. I’m your hyung, I’m your boss, you should treat me with respect. Instead you just think you’re hot shit.” Jongin was always impressed with how swiftly Suho could run his mouth when he was angry, and especially with how he never seemed to hold back against his boyfriend of all people. _Ehh, boyfriend is a loose term_. “Sehun, fucking look at me when I’m _scolding_ you.”

“I don’t care, hyung,” Sehun said airily, and he looked back at Suho so he could narrow his eyes at him. Suho gritted his teeth and scowled at him.

“You uppity little shit. You do less work than I’ve ever seen anyone do but I still waste my time with you. You need to start getting shit done before I kick your ass out on the street where you belong.” Sehun then slapped Suho across the face, and Baekhyun exclaimed happily. Chanyeol snorted and tried to hold back laughter, and grabbed at Baekhyun to get him to calm down. Jongin just watched with wide eyes.

Suho stared daggers at Sehun for the longest moment of Jongin’s life, and Sehun stared right back at him. Jongin just didn’t know how Sehun did it. “Get the fuck out of here before I-- just go," Suho said coldly, and Sehun scrunched his nose before finally following orders and leaving the room.

Suho stood there looking frustrated for a few moments, and Baekhyun broke the silence. “Trouble in paradise?” He lilted, and Suho picked up a stapler from Baekhyun’s desk and chucked it at him. Chanyeol guffawed as Baekhyun groaned about all of the harm that could’ve done if Suho had any sort of aim, and Suho just scowled, turning on his heel and storming out. When Suho was gone Baekhyun and Chanyeol looked at each other and both burst out laughing.

Jongin laughed nervously along with them. He wasn’t filled with glee like his coworkers were, but he could see why they were so amused. “That was crazy.”

“That was _hysterical_ ,” Baekhyun laughed. “Sehun is going to die tonight.”

“I can’t believe Sehun did that!” Chanyeol cried. Baekhyun laughed harder and nodded along with him. “What kind of martyr for the cause? What kind of role model?”

“I’ll send him a fruit basket, if he lives beyond tonight. I’ll send him a goddamn fruit bouquet.”

“Do you really think Suho hyung is going to hurt him?” Jongin asked, his voice more timid than he wanted. Baekhyun and Chanyeol stopped laughing so loudly, sensing the apprehension in Jongin’s voice, and Baekhyun smiled at him.

“He’s not going to kill him. I don’t think.”

“But is Suho hyung going to hurt him?”

Baekhyun’s mouth flattened into a line as he thought it over. “I dunno.”

“Mm.” Jongin inhaled slowly and tried to distract himself with his paperwork. Baekhyun and Chanyeol continued to loudly discuss what had just happened, and Jongin tried to ignore them, but it was hard.

* * *

Jongin went to visit Kyungsoo’s office a few hours later when most of his work was done. He stood in the doorway after knocking, staring ahead at Kyungsoo’s desk for a few seconds while Kyungsoo stared back at him. “Jongin-ah, what are you doing?” Kyungsoo’s voice was mostly flat but the side of his mouth was perked up in a little smile, the kind Jongin knew meant Kyungsoo was amused with him. Jongin tried to force a smile and went inside, closing the door behind him.

“Kyungsoo, something happened.” Jongin sat down in the chair opposite Kyungsoo’s desk, and Kyungsoo leaned back, looking Jongin up and down.

“What happened? Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” Jongin blinked. “Uhm, I saw Suho hyung and Sehun arguing. And Sehun struck Suho hyung.” Jongin could feel that his frown was encompassing most of his face, but he didn’t care about how foolish he looked right now. “Is Sehun going to get in trouble?”

Kyungsoo stared at Jongin quizzically, taking this information in. He twirled the pen in his hand in between his fingers as he thought, and then cleared his voice. “Did they know you saw it?”

“Yeah, they were in the room with me and Baekhyun hyung and Chanyeol hyung.”

Kyungsoo thought for another second, and then a small smile spread on his face. Jongin wondered what Kyungsoo could possibly find so amusing. “No, Kyungsoo hyung, really. Is Suho hyung going to hurt Sehun? Baekhyun hyung said Sehun was going to die.”

Kyungsoo scoffed. “I really doubt that.”

Jongin shifted in his seat and pursed his lips. “Nnh. It makes me uncomfortable.” He frowned down at the floor, feeling so silly that he didn’t want to look at Kyungsoo. “Should I-- should I talk to Suho hyung? Suho hyung knows that Sehun is just stubborn, right?”

“What would you say to him?” The little smile on Kyungsoo’s face was making it difficult for Jongin to feel nervous, which he supposed he was thankful for.

“I don’t...I don’t know.” Jongin sighed. “Just beg for Sehun’s life, I guess. Since I know Sehun will be too stupid to apologize to him.”

Kyungsoo laughed softly, and Jongin glanced up at him. He didn’t seem to be taking this too seriously, which made Jongin think that maybe this wasn’t that big of a deal after all. “Jongin-ah, that might be cute enough to work.”

Jongin furrowed his brow at Kyungsoo and shook his head. “Don’t say that. That’s not what I want.”

“No, I’m being serious. Suho hyung might feel bad if he knows he’s made you nervous.” Kyungsoo smirked. “He’s soft like that.”

Jongin huffed. “Really?” He stared at the floor some more, weighing his options. “Okay then. I think I’ll go do that. Thank you, Kyungsoo.” He stood up, bowed to his hyung even though they were dating, and left his office. He went to the end of the hallway where he knew Suho’s office was, and knocked on the door quietly.

He thought he heard Suho tell him to come in so he opened the door slowly and peeked in. Suho was looking at the door, his face telling nothing, and his brow furrowed a bit when he saw who it was. “Hi, Jongin. What do you want?”

“Uhm,” Jongin stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He bowed, just to be as respectful as possible, and put his hands behind his back so he could hide the way he was twiddling his fingers. “Uhm. I just...I was just worried about what happened earlier.”

Suho stared at him for a few moments, and then raised his eyebrows, looking back down to the work on his desk. Jongin was always impressed with how incredibly overworked Suho managed to look at any given moment when he was alone in his office. He had no idea what actually happened in here but he assumed it was no fun at all. “What’s that mean?”

“I mean...” Jongin took a deep breath. “I’m just worried about Sehun. I know you probably won’t do anything to him but I just want to make sure.” Suho laughed a little bit at this but Jongin kept going, not thinking that this situation was funny at all. “He says a lot of things he doesn’t mean, just to look cool. And he’s stubborn to the point where it’s infuriating. But I know that he’s just trying to look out for himself. He’s-- he’s trying to be less selfish, he really is. He’s just not very good at it yet.” Jongin pursed his lips and kept his eyes trained on Suho’s eyebrows, trying to fake eye contact because he was feeling too scared to actually make it.

Suho stared at him for a while longer, and it was terrifying the hell out of Jongin. “Jongin-ah, that’s really sweet,” he finally spoke up, and Jongin frowned, not knowing exactly how to respond. “Thank you for looking out for our Sehunnie.”

“You’re not going to hurt him, right?” Jongin asked nervously. “Baekhyun hyung said you were going t...” Jongin thought back and realized maybe it would be a bad idea to incriminate his hyung. Oh well, it was already out in the air.

Suho didn’t seem impressed, and he shrugged. “Whatever I do is nothing you need to care about.”

“Sehun will tell me anyway,” Jongin spoke up, feeling bold out of nowhere. He swallowed. “So. So you might as well tell me now, Suho hyung, because Sehun won’t lie to me. A-and if he doesn’t say anything then I’ll know you did something bad.”

Suho laughed and raised his hands to his face, closing his eyes and rubbing at his temples. “I’m not going to hurt Sehun, I promise. I’m just going to have a talk with him. I won’t hurt him.”

This made Jongin feel a little bit better, but still not entirely. He pursed his lips and stepped closer to Suho’s desk. “You promise? You promise, hyung?” He reached out his hand and proffered his pinky finger.

Suho stared at it, burst out laughing, and then wrapped his own pinky finger with Jongin’s for a second. “Yes, I promise. God, you’re something!” Jongin smiled tight-lippedly and nodded at him, putting his hands behind his back again.

“Thank you, Suho hyung.” He bowed lowly, and then bowed again. “Thank you, thank you, hyung.”

“You’re welcome, Jongin.”

“Thank you.” Jongin bowed once more before darting out of the room. When the door was closed behind him he let out a huge breath that he had been holding the entire time he was in there. Suho had the ability to be terrifying and playful all at once and Jongin was never ready for it. He rubbed his hands together, feeling like he had accomplished something today. Which was good, considering that he hadn’t actually gotten that much work done.

* * *

Later that night Sehun had come over to Jongin’s apartment to play video games with him. Jongin let Sehun have the main controller, content to sit on the couch with a dog in his arms and watch Sehun play. He watched Sehun play through a few levels of Rayman Legends  and when Sehun died at the same spot five times in a row Jongin burst out laughing. “Do you want me to try this part?”

“ _No_ , I can do it.” Sehun grumbled, mashing his fingers on the buttons. He had been curt with Jongin all night and Jongin assumed he was in a bad mood from earlier. Jongin watched Sehun play though a little bit more in silence, and then sighed.

“Is everything alright?” He asked quietly, and Sehun died again. He groaned loudly.

“I just can’t do this fucking part.”

“No, I mean--” Sehun’s text tone went off and he pursed his lips, ignoring it and continuing to play the game. Jongin reached around the dog on his lap to check Sehun’s phone, and frowned when he saw it was from Suho.

_Sleep over tonight?_

“Sehun-ah, Suho hyung texted you.” Sehun scoffed and kept playing the game, but when he died at the same spot he was continuously dying at, he threw the controller to the ground and moved to look at his phone. He studied the text for a moment and sighed, leaning his elbow on his knee and dropping his forehead into his hand.

“He’s so needy, all the time.”

Jongin fought back a laugh. He could say the same thing about Sehun, but he wasn’t about to bring that up. “I don’t think you should go over tonight.”

“If I don’t then he’ll whine at me all night.” Sehun picked the controller up and handed it to Jongin dismissively. Jongin took it and dropped it to the couch, more interested in talking to Sehun than in the game.

“No, I mean it.”

“Jongin, leave me alone. He’s not gonna do anything.” Sehun looked over at Jongin and eyed him suspiciously. “You think he’s gonna try to pull something, don’t you?”

Jongin frowned, and dug his fingers into his poodle’s fur to stop himself from pushing them together. His dog squirmed a little bit and Jongin stroked it to calm it down. “I dunno, he was just really mad at you today.”

“You don’t know our relationship,” Sehun said shortly. Jongin exhaled slowly. That was honestly true.

“I guess I don’t. I don’t know. I’m just trying to look out for you.”

“Hyung wouldn’t hurt me. He loves me, no matter what I do.” Sehun leaned back against the couch and smiled a little. Jongin stared at him for a moment, and then conceded, moving to pick the controller up.

“Okay, I trust you.”

Sehun scoffed. “You made a big deal out of nothing.”

“I’m just paranoid, okay! Suho hyung kills people. For a _living_.” Jongin shook his head and turned the game back on. “I have a right to be paranoid.”

“Yeah, yeah. You’re a good friend.” Sehun texted Suho something in response and then got up to go to Jongin’s kitchen. “I’m gonna leave in an hour.”

“Alright,” Jongin called out to him. He listened to Sehun fucking around in his kitchen and sighed. He hoped Sehun knew what he was doing.

* * *

When Suho answered the door after Sehun rang the doorbell at his house, he grabbed Sehun by the wrist and pulled him inside, slamming the door behind him and pushing Sehun up against the wall. He kissed him and put his hands on his hips, and Sehun moaned a little bit into his mouth. He pulled away and grinned, lifting his arms to rest on Suho’s shoulders. “I thought you were mad at me.”

“I got over it,” Suho replied, “mostly.” He started to kiss Sehun again, and Sehun could feel himself getting hard already. He thought the way Suho was so desperate for him was so hot. He rolled his hips against Suho’s, and felt himself get crazy warm under the collar when Suho nipped at his bottom lip.

“What does mostly mean?” Sehun asked. Suho grinned and started to suck on the pale skin of Sehun’s neck. He pulled away with a soft sound and smirked up at Sehun.

“I still have to punish you, for hitting me.” Suho grabbed hold of Sehun’s shirt collar and walked backward further into the house. Sehun grinned at him and put his hand on Suho’s. Suho turned around and pulled Sehun by the hand to his bedroom, and when they arrived he pushed Sehun down onto the bed. “Take your clothes off.”

Sehun went to work on the buttons on his shirt, and watched Suho go into the bathroom that was connected to his bedroom. “What kind of punishment is this? Making me take off my own clothes? Awful.” He got his shirt off by the time Suho came out of the bathroom, and Suho motioned at his lower half.

“Pants,” he said, and Sehun scoffed, starting to take off his belt.

“What are you up to?” Sehun noticed a small blue pill in between Suho’s fingers, and he watched Suho put it on his tongue and swallow it. Sehun blinked at him. “What was that? I don’t want to take any drugs.”

“ _You_ don’t have to take anything.” Suho grinned and watched Sehun slip his pants off of his feet, and then climbed into his lap. He held himself up on his knees and put his hand on the bottom of Sehun’s chin, bringing his face up to kiss him. Suho kissed him slowly, methodically, and when Sehun pulled away to pull his boxers down Suho hummed softly. He let his fingers dance around Sehun’s jawline, and he grinned when Sehun was fully nude. “That’s better, isn’t it?”

“What did you just swallow?” Sehun asked, still distracted by the pill he saw Suho take.

Suho laughed. “It’ll make my dick good and hard for you.”

Sehun scoffed and put his hands on Suho’s hips. “What, you can’t get hard without medical assistance anymore?”

“Mm, I can, but I wanna go all night with you.” Suho dropped his hands to the front of his pants and started to undo his belt. “Suck my dick, babe.”

Sehun moved his hand so he could pull the zipper on Suho’s pants down. “Get on your back.”

Suho grabbed a fistful of Sehun’s hair in his hand, and Sehun winced. He opened his mouth and made a sound of protest, but Suho tutted his tongue at him. “Ask me nicely.”

This was a request that Sehun wasn’t in the mood for, but he was a bit too excited for whatever dick magic Suho was about to pull, so he didn’t feel like resisting. “Suho hyung, will you please lay down on your back for me?” He tried to sound as sweet as possible, and Suho grinned, letting go of Sehun’s hair and climbing down from Sehun’s lap, moving to lay down on the bed with his legs over the edge.

“See, that wasn’t too hard.” Suho said, and Sehun moved to get on his knees on the floor. He pulled Suho’s pants down to the floor and put his tongue on the tip of Suho’s cock. Suho let out a little sound and Sehun sucked his cock into his mouth, twirling his tongue around it. He pulled and sucked on Suho’s cock until he could feel it getting hard, and then pulled away, moving his hand to stroke Suho’s cock up and down.

“Is that good?” Sehun asked Suho, smiling up at him.

Suho nodded his head and moved his hand to put in Sehun’s hair. “Don’t talk to me, just suck my dick.” He took a fistful of hair in his hand and pulled on Sehun’s head tightly, and Sehun gritted his teeth. He thought that was a weird thing to say, but Suho seemed to be on some sort of power trip right now, and Sehun sensed he was toeing a very sensitive line, so he wasn’t going to fight back.

Sehun took Suho’s cock back in his mouth, surprised at how hard he felt already. He wondered how strong that pill Suho took was. In a short while Suho’s cock was harder than Sehun had ever felt it, and he bobbed his head up and down on it, enjoying how thick and stiff it felt in his throat. Suho groaned each time Sehun took his cock all the way in his mouth and it made Sehun feel powerful. Sehun pulled away after a bit to breathe, and he marveled at how Suho’s cock stood up by itself.

“Fuck, you’re really hard,” Sehun breathed, and he heard Suho chuckle. “It’s so sexy.” He dropped a hand to his own dick and started to pull on it; it was hard but nowhere near the level Suho’s was at. He bit his lip and stroked himself, and then Suho yanked on his hair again. “Ahh, fuck, hyung, stop that!”

“Keep sucking me,” Suho said impatiently. Sehun frowned at him.

“Can you suck mine too? Suho hyung, I’m so horny.”

“No. You’re sucking my cock right now. Come on.” Suho tightened his grip on Sehun’s hair and Sehun made a face at him, but he took Suho’s cock back into his mouth anyway. Suho was being really weird and controlling and for some reason it was...really hot. Suho was never this demanding with him, and Sehun had never had a partner like this before. Sehun was surprised at how excited it made him feel. He stroked his own cock while choking on Suho’s, and when he started to bob his head up and down rapidly Suho groaned over and over again.

Sehun pulled off and started to lick around the tip of Suho’s cock, looking up at him. “Are you close? Are you gonna come?”

“Put it down your throat. Oh, god, fuck yeah--” Sehun did as he was told and Suho moaned wantonly, his hand scrunching up Sehun’s hair and releasing it a few times. Sehun closed his eyes and started sucking harder, and choked when he felt Suho’s cum shoot down his throat. “Awwh, _fuck!_ Fuck!” Suho cursed loudly and Sehun tried to pull away, thoroughly grossed out by the semen in his mouth, but Suho pushed Sehun’s head down on his cock, forcing him to swallow. When Suho was finished moaning he let go of Sehun’s hair, and Sehun pulled away quickly, his throat hurting.

“Hyung!” Sehun swallowed, making an unattractive face as he spat nothing into the air. “Hyung, _don’t do that!_ You know I don’t like that shit! Come on!” Sehun watched Suho’s chest rise and fall, and Suho sat up, his hand on the side of Sehun’s face much gentler than before.

“It’s no fun being humiliated, is it?” Suho said softly as he stroked Sehun’s cheek. Sehun gawked at him, feeling a blush rise to his face. Was that supposed to be revenge? Sehun thought he could learn to like this kind of revenge. Suho patted Sehun on the cheek and scooted further into the bed so Sehun could climb up. “C’mere, babe.”

Sehun crawled up onto the bed and watched Suho unbutton his dress shirt. Before throwing it off Suho grabbed Sehun and pulled him closer, kissing him feverishly, and Sehun complied for all of three seconds before pulling away and whining. “I can still feel your cum in my mouth.”

Suho scoffed at him, pulling off his shirt. “Get over yourself.” He threw his shirt off the side of the bed, then grinned and pushed Sehun onto his backso he could slip down in between Sehun’s thighs. He nipped at the soft skin there and Sehun flailed a little, bringing both hands to put on Suho’s head.

“Ahh, hyung.” He felt Suho poke a finger at his entrance and squirmed. “Haha, hey! Be careful!” Suho moved his finger away and put his tongue on Sehun’s hole, making Sehun sigh affectionately. “Suho hyung, mm.” He felt Suho’s tongue swirling around his hole, and moaned when it tried to stretch his hole out. “Ohh, fuck.” He grabbed Suho’s hair for good measure, but not as hard as Suho had been doing to him, in fear of retaliation. Suho tongued his hole until Sehun felt precum dribbling out of the tip of his cock, and he moaned. “Hyung, uhh, god, that’s good.”

Suho pulled away and smirked at him, sitting up and hovering over Sehun’s body on his way to the bedside table. He rummaged around for a bottle of lube and Sehun sighed. “Hyung, will you suck my dick? Please? It’s so hard...”

“No.” Suho found the bottle and brought it back with him, and Sehun pouted at him.

“Hyung, hyung, please?”

“I said no. Your body is for me to have fun with tonight.” Suho beamed at him and Sehun only felt a little bit scared. He watched Suho pour out a little lube on his fingers and drop it in between Sehun’s legs, and he groaned when Suho pushed his finger at Sehun’s entrance.

“Ohh, fuck, hyung.”

Suho suddenly pushed two fingers in when Sehun wasn’t expecting it, and Sehun cried out, hitting Suho on his arm. “Fuck, that hurts!” Suho kept pushing his fingers in, and Sehun gritted his teeth. Suho’s fingers weren’t lubricated enough for it to feel really good, and right now it felt like Suho’s fingers were on fire. “Hyung, please, stop it! It hurts a lot!” Suho pulled his fingers out quickly and locked eyes with Sehun, and Sehun panted, frowning up at him. “You need to prepare me better!”

“I'm sorry. Tsk. How are you going to handle my rock-hard dick if you can’t even take my fingers?” He poured some more lube out onto his fingers and then dropped them down to press at Sehun’s hole again. Sehun groaned when Suho pushed his index finger inside, and Suho smirked down at him. “Is that better?”

“Yes.”

“I want to add another.”

“Go slow...” Sehun requested, and Suho pushed his fingers in lethargically. Sehun groaned loudly and let Suho brought his fingers in and out, watching Sehun’s face as he did so. Sehun moaned and writhed, hitching his hips up on Suho’s hand. Suho watched him with his lip bit into his mouth, and then pulled out quickly, making Sehun whimper.

“I can’t watch you anymore. I need to fuck you.” Suho moved in between Sehun’s legs and poured lube out onto his hand, stroking his cock with it. Sehun looked from Suho’s throbbing hard cock up to his face, and smiled shakily at the insatiable look in his eyes.

“Don’t hurt me,” Sehun told him, and Suho readied his cock at Sehun’s hole. He started to push inside and Sehun trembled a little bit.

“And what if I do?” He pushed more of his cock in and Sehun made a strained noise, closing his eyes. At once he felt Suho’s entire length inside of him and he moaned loudly, nearly hiccuping when Suho pulled it all out and shoved it back in again. Sehun wailed and thrusted his hips up of his own accord; it actually ached but for some reason it also felt incredible. The sting was unlike anything he had ever felt before in his life, and Suho’s cock was so deliciously swollen that it rubbed up against his prostate over and over. Sehun rocked his hips against him and moaned shamelessly, and Suho grinned. “That’s right, you’ll fucking love it anyway.”

Sehun was too surprised at how good Suho’s cock felt to respond. Suho fucked him hard right from the start and Sehun felt like he was going to explode, hiking his hips up to meet Suho’s thrusts and moaning each time Suho’s cock hit him deep. When Suho started to slow he groaned raggedly and tried to thrust up against him faster. “Hyung, hyung, keep going.”

“Damn, you like it when I fuck you hard, don’t you?” Suho reached up to grab a fistful of Sehun’s hair, and Sehun didn’t whine this time. He hiked his hips up and bit his lip, trying to send Suho’s cock deeper inside him.

“Please, fuck me harder.”

“You want it harder?” Suho deliberately started to slow, and Sehun whined loudly. He felt his heart pounding so hard he thought it might leap out of his chest.

“Give it to me harder, hyung.”

“Mm, but I’m having so much fun with you.” Suho brought his cock in and out of Sehun as slowly as he could, and Sehun closed his eyes and whimpered, shaking his head.

“Hyung, you’re mean, you’re so mean.”

“You’re so turned on, fuck, it gets me so hot. Mm,” Suho pulled his cock all the way out of Sehun’s hole, making Sehun groan, and then slipped it back in slowly. “You love the way I’m dicking you, huh.”

Sehun bit his lip, trying not to get frustrated with how slow Suho was moving, but he was so horny that he couldn’t handle it. “Just fucking pound me, damnit!”

Suho grinned down at him and Sehun hated giving him the satisfaction. “Not when you’re writhing on my cock like this.” Sehun scowled and reached up to slap Suho hard across the face, because that seemed to get an appropriate rise out of him the last time. Suho stared down at him with wide eyes, his hips barely moving, and then he grinned devilishly, starting to thrust faster. “You little shit! You terrible little shit! You just don’t fucking listen, do you?” He started to pound into Sehun and Sehun groaned loudly, dropping his head back on the pillow. “You’re goddamn terrible. You insubordinate fucking--” Sehun moaned and it made Suho moan with him, thrusting his hips rapidly against Sehun’s. “--you’re such a fucking slut! Fuck, I _love_ it!” Suho came with a loud, strangled moan, and Sehun’s legs quivered against him.

Sehun kept trying to move his hips against Suho’s as Suho stayed there motionless, trying to collect himself. Suho smirked down at Sehun and put his hands on his hips, holding him down and continuing to fuck him, not as hard as before. “Your cum feels so hot,” Sehun breathed softly, and Suho groaned.

“Fuck, ahhh, my dick is killing me.” Suho let out a breathy laugh. “So sensitive. Ahh, ahh, fuck.” He gritted his teeth as he kept thrusting into Sehun, and Sehun wailed when Suho hit his sweet spot. Suho looked down at him and grinned. “There?”

“Fuck, there! Ah!” Sehun started jerking up against him rapidly, and Suho thrust his hips where Sehun wanted him to, making him moan loudly. “Fuck, hyung, it’s so good!”

“You like that, baby?” Suho asked breathlessly, and Sehun nodded.

“Fuck yes. Right there-- ahh--” Suho kept thrusting his cock hard into Sehun, and right before Sehun started to roll his hips against him, Suho pulled out. Sehun whined loudly and flailed his legs, still rocking his hips up for a few more moments. Suho laughed loudly at him and Sehun yelled. “You _asshole!_ I was _so close!_ ”

“You’re so cute,” Suho told him, and he rolled onto his back, grabbing Sehun and pulling him up. “Get on top of me.”

“I can’t fucking move,” Sehun breathed loudly. “Give me a second.” Suho snickered, watching Sehun writhe on the bed for a while, and then Sehun managed to push himself up and squat over Suho’s cock. “Unnnh, god.” He was feeling too weak to sit down on it, so he was grateful when Suho put his hands on Sehun’s hips and eased him down onto his cock. “Fffffuck, hyung.”

“You feel incredible, Sehunnie.”

“You need to take this pill every fucking day,” Sehun whimpered, feeling Suho’s cock hit him deep already. Suho laughed and pushed Sehun down onto his dick over and over again, and Sehun moaned accordingly. “Fuck, you feel so good.” Suho found a little more strength and started to thrust his hips up, and Sehun groaned loudly. “I feel like I’m going to cum already.”

“Really, baby?”

“If you pull away I’ll kill you. I’ll kill you.” Suho started to thrust into Sehun faster and Sehun’s mouth dropped open. “I’ll kill you!” He could feel Suho’s cock hitting his prostate over and over again and he wanted to scream. “Fuck!” His legs trembled violently as he came, and he moved to sit down in Suho’s lap, unable to keep going up and down. Suho tried to push Sehun down on his cock but Sehun stayed put where he was, still shaking and whimpering.

Suho grinned ear to ear and let go of Sehun’s hips, laying back and watching Sehun shiver on top of him. “Incredible.”

“I hate you,” Sehun groaned, and then Suho started to thrust his hips up again. Sehun let out a little sound and gritted his teeth as Suho went faster. “God, fuck, your dick is unbelievable.” He tried to roll his hips down on Suho’s cock and it got him the desired result; Suho moaned wantonly and sat up a bit, fucking Sehun’s hole harder.

Suho kept his hands at his sides, enjoying the way Sehun rocked his hips down on him. He grimaced when Sehun pulled up to let his hole tease the tip of Suho’s cock, and he exhaled loudly, groaning when Sehun sat back down on his cock. “Fuck, fuck, Sehunnie, get off of me.” Sehun did as he was told, falling down to the bed in a very undignified manner and scrambling to get back on his knees.

“Suck it or I’ll kill your whole family.” Sehun knew it was a bad joke but Suho had fucked him dumb at this point and he wasn’t going to take any chances. He took Suho’s cock in his mouth and smiled around it when he heard the desperate sound Suho made. He sucked hard on the tip and then took all of Suho’s cock into his mouth, and Suho yelled out. “Fuck, fuck!” Sehun bobbed his head up and down on Suho’s stiff cock for a while until Suho grabbed Sehun by the hair and pulled him away. “O-open your mouth.”

Sehun didn’t do it, but Suho stuck his cock in his face anyway, shooting cum on Sehun’s nose and cheek. Suho groaned loudly and laughed a little when Sehun sputtered, and then jerked his dick to cum some more. Sehun lazily caught some in his mouth, then regretted it instantly and frowned. Suho watched Sehun fuss around the semen in his mouth, and then Sehun spat on Suho’s abdomen, leaving him with an unfortunate-looking pile of saliva and semen on his skin.

Suho shot him an incredulous look, and Sehun scowled right back at him. "Short douchebag," Sehun intoned, and Suho raised his hand and struck Sehun across the face. Sehun didn’t hesitate to strike him back.

Suho laughed a little after Sehun hit him, and then grabbed Sehun by the arm and pulled him down. “I’ve never been so in love with you than this moment right now.”

“Suck my dick,” Sehun drawled, squirming against Suho’s side in order to get comfortable.

“I’m not sucking your dick tonight. You still made me really mad today.” Suho said, and Sehun whined.

“I’m gonna cry. Suho hyung, nooooo.” Sehun swatted Suho in the chest again and again, making Suho laugh.

“No. You brought this upon yourself.”

“Are you done?” Sehun frowned and looked down at Suho’s still-hard cock. “That pill really did a number on you.”

“My cock is still raring to go but I’m-- I’m-- I’m kind of spent,” Suho coughed. “Give me a moment.”

“I need a break too.” Sehun tried to sit up and stretch out his limbs, but Suho’s hold on him was tight and he dragged him back down to the bed. “Hyung, are you mad at me?”

“What? Why would I be mad at you?”

Sehun laughed at Suho’s tiny attention span. “Because I hit you.”

“I hit you a bunch of times too.”

Sehun sighed. “But you said you were going to punish me.”

Suho laughed, his shoulders shaking, and then grinned. “That’s because you hit me in front of other people.” He brought a finger to push on Sehun’s nose. “Don’t fucking do that. If you ever do that again I’ll actually punish you, okay?”

“What does that mean?”

“You don’t want to know.”

Sehun bit his lip and looked down at Suho. Right now he was breathing heavily, covered in all sorts of bodily fluids, and smiling satedly up at him. Sehun didn’t know how this man could hurt him at all, but then he remembered back to every time he watched Suho slick his hair back with grease, every time he shut Baekhyun up with just a glare, and that one time he watched Suho slit a guy’s throat with a straight razor because he called him a fairy. Suho was perfectly capable of punishing him. Just...not right now. “Suho hyung?”

“What, babe?”

Sehun rested his head on Suho’s chest and sighed. “You’re really scary.”

“Thanks, I know.” 


End file.
